Press Start
by TurtleCat
Summary: Teto has a crush on Kaito. Sounds simple enough. She's popular, but he...not so much. And what about that coworker that has a thing for her too? This isn't as simple as a math test. TetoxKaito (OS?) Yuma (VY2)xTeto (Please Review! :3)
1. Chapter 1

**~Teto~**

"What's that?" Miku slightly cocked her head towards my desk, her eyes gazing over my shoulder.

"N-nothing!" I scrambled to shove the paper into my notebook, but my efforts failed when the teal-haired diva effortlessly swept it out of my grip.

She tilted it to one side, studying the people posing in the sketch, "I like this one."

"That's good and all," I frantically endeavored to grab the paper, "but can I have it back now?"

She pressed her finger to my lips, "Teto, shhh." Her finger traced the outline of the boy, "Who's that?"

I sighed, "I don't know."

"Well that's you." She bit her lip as she pointed to the girl, "I know that."

"Yeah, so?"

"No need to get so defensive!" she laughed, "I know who he is."

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, "You do?"

"Of course," she batted her eyelids, "Your precious Kaito-niiiiiii" she imitated.

"Shut up."

"You know it's true." She rested her hand on her palm, "I don't know what you see in him though."

"He's so adorable, and kind, and his fingernails…" I smiled, "And we both love ice cream!"

"He's a geek."

"So?"

"You're not. It won't work."

"What do you mean?"

Miku grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards her bright blue eyes, "Popular people can't be with otaku." She rolled her eyes, "It would be like trying to date a guy from an anime, or maybe even a program." She brought her face closer to mine, annunciating every syllable, "Im…pos…i…ble."

I gently pushed her away and pouted, "I don't care."

"Teto…"

"I'm sorry Miku, but please," I pleaded, "just help me with this."

My best friend grew silent for a moment, thinking, "Alright. I know how much he means to you." She stuck her finger in my face, "But don't mess anything up."

My face brightened, "Oh thank you!" I screamed wrapping my arms around her.

All of the other people in our study hall's faces turned towards us, some stern, some frustrated, and some full of pity.

"Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Agreed."

After waving Miku bye, I began to walk towards my job at the videogame store, GamerClan. Pushing the familiar glass doors open, a tall boy in a black GC t-shirt, faded jeans and black beanie blocked my path. Adjusting the headphones around his neck he exclaimed,

"Teto!"

"Yuma."

"You're late." He tapped his wristwatch, "What took you so long?"

"I dunno." I stared at my shoes, "Waffles, mostly."

"Again?"

"Yeah." I looked up, "Sorry."

"And…"

"Sorry," I muttered, "Assistant Manager." I playfully shoved the pink-haired teen, "How did you even get that post anyway?"

He shrugged, "Stuff happens." He handed me a black t-shirt, "Oh and…" he smiled awkwardly, "Y-you can take this…"

_That's weird, he was fine just a second ago, _"Thanks Yuma!" I grabbed the shirt out of his hands and raced into the bathroom to change,

"Anytime…"

"What's up with him?" I asked myself as I pulled on my shirt. It was simple, the exact image of Yuma's; pure black, with an embroidered GC logo on the sleeves. I adjusted my twin drills before stepping out back into the shop. I took a deep breath. I loved this place. Games smothered the walls for any system you could imagine; anything from _Madden _to _Tekken…_ this place had everything. The used game cases were scattered across the ground sporting an even wider variety of games. I loved it when a kid came in, eyes bright, trying to take in his surroundings, staring at the posters on the wall, his/her mom dragging them from the rated Ms. I stretched, yup this is my place. I walked to my post behind the cash register, tripping over my feet several times before I reached. My elbows rested on the counter as I twirled my pigtail around my finger. I was bored,

"Yuma!"

"Yeah?" His reply came from behind the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"You're an idiot."

He stepped out from behind me, "Well thank you milady."

I turned around to face him, but his eyes darted away, "So?"

"I'm bored." I said frankly, still wondering why he was acting so…_odd._

He tucked his pink hair back under his beanie, his eyes still avoiding mine, "Well, we can't have that can we?" he whispered. He pulled a 3ds out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Play it."

"Okay." I flipped it open and turned on the power switch, "Wait, there's no game cartridge in here."

Yuma placed his hands over mine and scrolled the screen over, "It's called downloading," he stated, then quickly flinched away, tucking his hands back in his pockets.

"Oh so what do you got?"

"Umm…" his voice was beginning to stutter, I've never seen him like this before, "Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies."

"Have you beaten it yet?" I pressed my finger against my cheek.

"No," He leaned on the counter next to me, "Got stuck on the last case."

"Believe it or not…" I stuck my tongue out, "that was the easiest one for me."

"Shut up."

"Just saying."

"Well, if it was so easy for you," His lips curled into a grin, "prove it."

I yawned, "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuma's eyes glazed with concentration, but I got a weird feeling that he wasn't watching the screen.

"Earth to Yuma!" I waved my hand in front of his paralyzed face. His cheeks began to deepen to shade that was similar to his hair,

"S…Sorry."

"I bet you didn't expect that Fulbright was dead, right?"

"Yeah, wait…He's dead?"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Yuma, what's going on?"

"Nothing." He looked away and jerked his thumb towards the door, "I gotta do some work."

"Assistant manager stuff?"

"Yeah, that." He backed out quickly, bumping into the doorway before slamming the door shut.

I waved the blue 3ds in the air, "You forgot your DS!"

"You can keep it!" was the muffled reply.

"For realsies?" this time, there was no reply, I cupped my hands over my mouth and turned back towards the door, "I already have one!" Moments passed and I still didn't hear a thing. I flipped open the game system again and scrolled through the apps.

I tapped on his Mii plaza. There was me, standing in the corner, smiling, surrounded by complete strangers. Little Yuma was in the front, wearing a plain face.

"Cute." I said out loud, as a young boy walked in the store. He had messy blond hair tucked under a sailor's hat. One of his eyes was wrapped securely in bandages. His oversized blain blue sweater hung loosely over short khaki pants, but his mouth was in a wide grin.

"This place is so cool." The boy looked around the room, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think so too." I shut the DS and approached the boy, "What's your name."

The boy put his hands on the side of his face, "Momma said not to talk to strangers."

"Well I'm not strangers." I waved my hand, "I'm Teto."

"Oh." The boy's face brightened, "I'm Oliver."

"Well, hi there Oliver!" I motioned towards the wall, "Welcome to GameClan!"

"Do you guys have DS games?"

"Well…do Turtwig evolve into Grotle?"

The boy nodded vigorously as he raced towards the wall. Yuma finally revealed himself and peeked out the door.

"Well that took you long enough." I declared gesturing towards Oliver, "We have a customer." I pointed my finger towards Yuma's chest, "Avoiding customers is **not **our policy." I tilted my head, "right, Assistant Manager?"

"You can be so cute Teto." Just realizing what he just said Yuma clasped his hand over his mouth. I tried to ignore his words and returned to Oliver, "So looking for anything in particular?" I leaned over so Oliver could whisper in my ear,

"Is that strangers?" He glanced towards Yuma who was still awkwardly staring out the window.

"No, that's Yuma." I lifted my head up to convey my point, "he's weird."

"Oh. Okay." He put a hand by my ear, "I think he likes you."

"Well I have known him since I was a kid." I laughed.

Oliver tipped his hat and smiled mischievously, "Sure." He threw a game into my hand, "Can I get this?"

"Sure!" I grabbed two more copies off the shelf, "New or used?"

"Which one is cheaper?"

"Used."

"I'll take that one then."

"Okay, nine bucks."

Oliver dug his hands into his pockets, and his eyebrows suddenly rose with shock, "Aww I only have $8.75!" He hung his head, "Now what do I do?"

Yuma walked forward, often turning away to hide his face, "Hey kid."

Oliver looked up at the tall teenager, tears in his eyes, "What do you want?"

Yuma reached and took off Oliver's cap.

"Hey! Give that back!" Oliver jumped frantically to get his hat back.

Yuma laughed as he held it out of just out of the blond boy's reach, "Just wait a second."

"Yuma!" I clenched my hands in a fist, "Give him his hat!"

"Don't be impatient." Still holding the hat up high, he pulled out a quarter, "Ta da!"

I couldn't help but grin as Oliver grabbed the coin and thrust it into my hands, beaming, "Here ya go!"

"And here you go!"

"Thanks Teto! And creepy guy!" Oliver sprinted out the door, "I'll come back!"

Yuma straightened his beanie, "Did that kid call me a creepy guy?"

I returned behind the register, "Nah, you're just hearing things."

Yuma stuck his hands in his pockets and gazed blankly at the posters pasted on the walls, "So…" he said quietly.

"How's life?" I finished, leaning forward.

"Good," He sighed, "I mean, well, when I'm here it's good." He picked up a nearby game and studied it's cover, "School's been," he threw it to the side, "rough."

"Yuma!" I sat next to him, causing him to shift uncomfortably. _Why is he acting so weird? _I placed my hands on his shoulders in an effort to steady him, but it only gave him an even more odd expression, "What's going on?" I made sure that his eyes met mine, "I've known you my whole life," I tried my best to wear an encouraging smile, "you've always disliked school. You've always lived with it." I released him from my grip, "And you must be the most popular guy!" I leaned to one side, "So what changed now?"

"I don't know." His eyes finally steadily stared into mine, "Teto, you must be the smartest girl in the grade."

Before I could protest Yuma continued, "My grades have been steadily falling," He pulled his black hat over his eyes, "I just can't do it!" he whispered, "Do you know what I'm getting at?"

I nodded. "But, Yuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that the whole reason you've been acting strange?"

As if he suddenly realized his surroundings Yuma hastily pulled away, "Y-yes."

I brought my face close to his and pushed my finger to his nose, "You know you can tell me anything."

He dipped his rose tinted face and put on his headphones, "I-I-I will."

"Good." I said, trying to conceal uncertainty, "We can start tomorrow after school." I offered him my hand, "Okay?"

Hesitantly, the pink-haired boy took mine, his hand still shaking, "Okay."

"Good." I pulled on my coat and pushed on the glass doors, "See you tomorrow?"

Yuma grinned as he walked towards me, and gently placed his hand under mine, "its pull, Teto."

"I knew that!" I stuttered, "Bye Yuma!"

He lifted his hand in the air. I could see him part his lips but his words were muffled. _Well, I can guess what he was saying. "Bye you dope." _I looked back, his silhouette still in the doorway. _He was so different today than usual. _I tucked my head into my scarf. _I wonder what's bothering him. _And I made my way through the falling snow, trying to push Yuma to the back of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I dug my hand into my coat pocket and fished out my phone. Quickly typing in my password, I dialed home. _Prrring….Prrring…Prrring. _"Ahh Ted! Pick up!" I yelled into the phone, I heard a giggle on the other line,

"Calm down, Sis." Ted said in a sing-song voice, "What's up?"

"Your car isn't here."

"Why would it be, wherever you're talking about?"

"Ted!"

"Relax. I didn't forget." His voice lowered, "I'm just stuck."

My voice grew stern, "What do you mean, stuck?"

"My car broke down."

"And you didn't even call me?"

"Sure I did, check your calls." I imagined him leisurely leaning against the wall, "You were probably too busy talking to your _boyfriend."_

"Oh I guess I, wait no! Yuma isn't…" Even in the cold, my cheeks began to warm up.

"Whatever you say Poteto. Even if he isn't your _boyfriend_, you're still going home with him today."

"What?"

"He's driving you home. Deal with it. " He hung up.

I sighed, _Did Yuma know he was driving me home? _ I thought about his unheard words. _Oh, he probably did. _I slapped my face, _Now I look like an idiot! _ I tightened the zip on my white coat and sprinted back into the game store, where Yuma was throwing on his leather jacket.

"Teto!" He paused, causing his jacket to hang of one shoulder, "Where were you?"

I gritted my teeth, "You weren't looking for me were you?"

"Nope."

"Then why were you worried?"

He looked away, "It's just weird for you to leave for such a long time and come back." He tilted his head, "What did bring you back?"

_Oh, so he didn't know._ I breathed a sigh of relief, "Can you drive me home?"

His eyes widened with shock for moment then stared at the ground, "S-sure Teto."

I wrapped my arms around him, causing him to stiffen, "Thanks Yuma!"

He fiddled with his headphone's cord, "An-anytime." His cheeks were burning more than ever before.

I let go, bouncing on the balls of my feet, "So when do we go?"

"Just let me grab my things." He pulled on the other side of his jacket and angled his thumb towards the door.

"Can I help?"

"I can handle it."

"Really?"

"I know I can't win this argument." He began to walk towards the door, "C'mon."

"Yay!"

He turned towards me, his eyes still not meeting mine, "How come you're always so happy?"

I shrugged, "Not much to be sad about right now."

"Yeah, I don't have much to be sad about right now either…"

"But you just said earlier…"

"Teto," he lowered his voice, "when you're here I just," he waved his hand in the air, "forget about it. Just don't stop being so damn happy," he closed his eyes and cocked his head, "Okay?"

I nodded, completely confused and walked into a wall, and was steadied by Yuma's strong arm,

"Whoa. Be careful." He put me back on my feet, and kept his hands on my side for a few seconds longer.

"Yuma, thanks, but you can let go of me now."

"Huh? Oh sorry." He threw his hands behind his head and bent down to pick up a box.

"What can I carry?" I put my arms forward to receive something, but barely felt any weight on my fingertips, "Yuma, what's this?"

"A bag." He raised one eyebrow, "can you handle it?" he was still struggling with the box.

"No, I can't." I placed it on top of the box, causing Yuma's knees to shake, "I'll take that." I grabbed the box from his hand effortlessly.

"How?"

"C'mon," I said tilting my head towards the door, "I heard there's going to be a blizzard."

Dumbfounded, Yuma jogged to catch up and pulled open the door. Yuma pulled out his keys and searched for the blinking headlights as he unlocked his truck. I thrust the box into his hands, making him stagger and ripped the keys out of his hand.

"What's wrong with you?"

I buzzed the keys several times, playing a small melody, "Everything."

I ran to the truck and threw the door open, "I call shotgun."

"Not like you had a choice."

"Yuma, don't be such a Debby Downer."

He threw the box on the back of the truck and took the wheel. "What the heck is that?"

I made an effort of overact as I slapped my hand over my mouth, "What did I say about saying bad words Yuma?"

"It's not even a bad word." He muttered pushing the key into the key hole.

I clapped my hands together, "Can I turn it, can I?"

Before he could react I placed my hand over his and twisted the key. A weird smile grew on Yuma's face, but I didn't notice as the car came to life. I took my hand and tapped my finger on his head,

"Wake up foo'!

"Oh hi, Teto." He said, dazed.

"Get driving, idiot." I laughed.

"That's not a nice word."

"Says the guy who swears." I turned on the radio as he backed out of the parking spot.

_I come from a land down under, where women glow and men plunder._ I sang aloud as Yuma stared at me in disbelief.

"Teto, you know that song?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Most sane people."

I crossed my arms, "What made you think I'm sane?"

"N-nothing" he turned back towards the road, "It's just most people think it's weird to listen to music from the 80's"

"What!" I glanced around the cramped car, "Got any snacks?"

He pulled an old granola bar out of his pocket, "I was kindof saving this for later…"

I snatched out of his hand, "Let's share! Sharing is caring!"

He once again blushed at that statement.

"Umm, okay."

I unwrapped the bar and broke it in half, "Here ya go!" I said handing him the slightly larger half.

"No, I insist, you take it."

"Aww you're such a mato fato gentleman."

"No, Teto! That's the wrong type of gentleman!"

"I don't really care." I stuffed the smaller piece in my mouth, "Now you _have_ to eat the bigger piece."

Defeated, Yuma ate the bigger piece, chewing very slowly. I put my hands on his cheeks, careful not to obstruct his vision.

"Chew faster!" I narrowed my eyes, "you chew like an old lady!"

Mouth full, Yuma's silly grin returned to his face, with his cheeks all puffed up.

"Yuma don't smile like that! You look like a chipmunk!"

He revealed his teeth, pieces of granola lodged between, "You got a problem with chipmunks?"


	4. Chapter 4

"No!"

"Good." This time his weird expression just stayed on his face; it kindof weirded me out.

"Yuma! Your face looks weird!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Shh…driving." He replied in a far off tone.

I pouted and looked out the window, "I know this sounds repetitive, but you are _so_ cute Teto." I turned towards his voice, my pigtails bobbing.

"What did you say?"

He lowered the radio, "I said that you're cute."

This time I was the one struggling to keep a blush down, "I hate compliments."

"I know you do." He chuckled. _What is wrong with you today Yuma?_ Ignoring him, I turned the volume up and started singing to "_Video Killed the Radio Star". _

Yuma joined in, "I met your children."

"Whoa oh!" I continued.

"What did you tell them?"

Together we sang, "Video killed the radio star! Video killed the radio star."

I leaned towards him, the awkwardness washing away, "In my mind and in my car…"

Yuma pulled into my driveway and brought his face dangerously close to mine, allowing the awkwardness to flood back. I don't know why it felt so _different _this time; I've done it so many times before. This time, there was just some type of tension I couldn't place my finger on. It was the same thing that made me stifle a blush before. He brought his face closer, his nose barely touching mine.

"We can't turn back we've gone too far." He finished, pulling me into a kiss. My eyes clenched shut as surprise rushed into my body. His arms wrapped around my neck, and his soft pink hair brushed against my forehead. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away, blushing furiously. I was sure that I looked the same.

"Yuma." I breathed.

He stepped out of the truck and opened my door for me, "Your residence?" He offered his hand.

I took it, and slowly stepped on the cement _What just happened_? I couldn't speak. My hand in his, he led me up to my doorway and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Ted to swing the door open,

"Teto! I was worried sick!" He exclaimed throwing his arm around my neck and giving me a thorough noogie, he paused to look up at Yuma, "Thanks for bringing my lil sis home bro."

Yuma's eyes darted away, "No, it was my pleasure." I swear he threw me a wink before turning back towards his car, "See you Teto."

It took me a moment to react, "Bye Yuma!" Pushing myself out of my brother's grip I ran up the stairs, "Got to do homework. Eat dinner later."

"But I worked so hard!" he whined.

"Stop complaining." I dismissed, my mind buried in thoughts as I rushed up the stairs. I threw myself on my bright pink covers and lay on my back, staring at my similarly colored ceiling. _Yuma…_I thought about what Oliver had said earlier,

_"I think he likes you…"_

_No, he's just a friend…_I shook my head, _There's no way..._Propping myself on one elbow I grabbed a nearby Pokémon plush and held it to my chest, _Teto, if he didn't like you, __**like that**__, he wouldn't have…_

"But why so suddenly!" I screamed, clutching the stuffed toy closer. I heard footsteps approaching through the hall,

"Teto, you alright?" Ted stood in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

I nodded and forced a smile, "Yeah, it's just," I pointed to my history textbook on the floor, "General Johnston just died."

"Sure." He answered skeptically, "Just tell me if anything is wrong."

"Yeah, I will."

"Good." He walked out of my room. I waited until I no longer heard his footsteps and returned to my thinking position.

"_Just tell me if anything is wrong…"_ _That's what I said to Yuma. I never expected that there was more to it than just…grades…_

"I'll just forget about it." I whispered, careful not to attract Ted's attention. "Yeah." I tapped my head, "just stuff it in the vault!" Cracking my knuckles I smiled to myself, "All that happened today is that I drove home with Yuma and we sang some songs from the 80's." I repeated it as if to confirm it with myself, "Yup. Like we always do…" Exhaustion flooded over me, and I embraced it. Sleep was a welcome escape.

**Silly Teto, putting things in the vault doesn't solve everything!**

**Oh well. Review please! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning as always; sluggish and dazed. I dragged myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and pull my hair up into my signature twin drills. Shivering, I threw on a loose gray sweater over fitted black pants and slipped on some suede boots. Too lazy to wear contacts, I shoved my glasses up my nose and pulled on a maroon beanie-my favorite, accessorized with a bow-. Haphazardly wearing my coat, I grabbed my backpack and sprinted out the door. Ted was in the doorway soon after, nagging me to eat my breakfast, but I ignored him and continued on my freezing path to school.

After pulling open the doors to - High School, I found my way through the familiar labyrinth of halls and jammed my stuff into my locker, right beside Miku. The teal-haired girl poked my glasses and whispered,

"Megane."

I laughed, "Indeed."

She led me to bench and flipped open her computer and began typing, "So how was yesterday?"

"Well, just like any normal Monday…" I leaned over, "there was this really cute little boy who wanted to buy a Pokémon game…"

"Yeah…?"

"But he didn't have enough money." I tilted my head, "So Yuma stole his hat."

"How does that help anything?" Miku lifted one eyebrow.

"Well, he pulled a quarter out of it…so Oliver could buy the game."

"Oh, now that makes sense." Miku closed her laptop, "Oh, and by the way, how did you get home last night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There was this blizzard, and a ton of people's cars broke down." She crossed her arms, "Piko told me that Ted's was one of them."

"W-well, " I began to stutter, _Why are you stuttering Teto! _" Yuma drove me home." My cheeks were beginning to get warm. _I thought I put that in the vault!_

Miku flicked one of my pigtails, "Teto, what happened in the car?" a smirk appeared on her lips, "Was it something, I don't know, spicy?"

"No!" I gently pushed my friend away.

"Everyone knows Yuma has a thing for you." Miku pointed towards me, "Teto, you're not telling the truth." She patted my cheek, "You're blushing!"

"Miku, I put it in the vault." I rested my hands on her shoulders, "_Please _don't make me take it out!"

"By the looks of it, it already is out."

I hung my head defeated, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Hon, knowing you, most things you're think are pretty obvious."

"Why thank you."

"I try." Miku's eyes met mine, "Tell me. Let it all out."

I sighed and brought my lips close to her ear, "Yuma…Yuma kissed me." After saying those words, the reality flooded back in, and the memories I tried so hard to suppress came flooding back, more vivid than ever.

"Oh, Teto." She bit her nail, "I didn't expect him to do that…"

"I didn't either!" I looked away, "He suddenly, began to act so _strange_ around me." I put my hand around my forearm, "I guess I know why now."

"This is getting complicated." Miku curled her long straight pigtail in her arm, "do…do you like him?"

"I do, but only as a friend." I plopped my chin on my fist, "I think."

"You think?"

"I'm sure I like Kaito! But Yuma…"

"Kaito! Right!" She buried her forehead in her palms, "What's going to happen!" She suddenly faced me, "Does Yuma think you like him back?"

"I think he thinks that yes…"

"Teto! Why?!"

" I don't know, but before he left, he threw me a wink…"

Miku clenched her fists, "Ohh this is bad…"

As if on cue, Yuma turned the corner. I stiffened, and Miku put on a highly believable smile. _Wow, she is a good actress…_

"Hey Teto!" He cocked his head and smiled, his cheeks blushing a bit, but a lot less than before. He nodded towards Miku, "Miku!"

I rose my hand up in the air, "Hey Yuma!" I was surprised, this time _I _was the awkward one. The pink-haired boy walked towards us, wearing his goofy grin. Oh, how I hate that goofy grin. He pulled something out of his backpack, and thrust it towards me,

"For you!" Now he constantly glanced back, hiding his cheeks, "See you guys!" he practically leaped through the halls.

"Wow, for someone always trying to be swag, that kid can get awkward just like that." Miku snapped.

"Now you see what I mean?" I examined the small package that Yuma had given me. It was wrapped in a bright green metallic paper, and the bow was the same color as my hair.

Miku leaned over my shoulder, "Whoa. Color coordinated. He's got it bad."

I gently opened the present, careful not to make a rip. I gasped as I saw what was inside,

"M-Miku…" I squeed. "He programed a game for me!" I held the game close to my chest.

"How do you know he programmed it?" she pointed out, "You still haven't opened the cover."

"Oh you're right." I scanned the adorable cover. It read _"Wizard Walrus" _several doodles of walrus's (that's what I hope they were) in magicians' hats littered the piece of paper that was taped under the cover. His stick figure outlines made me chuckle.

Miku laughed too, "Maybe you can make a cover for it later."

"Nah, I like this one." I pulled open the case and grabbed out the USB drive, which had a piece of scotch tape wrapped around it, labeled "_Wizard Walrus._"

Miku clapped her hands together, "Ahh! He knows you so well!"

I rolled my eyes, "Please! If he hasn't gotten that I'm your little walrus from the hundreds of times we've sung the walrus song, I'd be worried if he didn't."

Miku pouted, "Still, it's nice that he remembered." She leaned her cheek on my shoulder, "Maybe you should stick with him."

I tried to ignore the statement as I gingerly placed the USB drive into my computer.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL**

**THANK YOU**

**And who do you think Teto should end up with?**


	6. Chapter 6

The ringing of the school bells rushed into my ears as soon as the drive was installed in my computer. Disappointed, I closed my laptop and turned towards Miku, "I guess we have to check this out later."

Miku winked, "Emphasis on the _we._ I want to see this." She headed off to class, her long ponytails swaying to the beat of her step.

"See you!" I called after her as I shoved my computer in my bag and adjusted my glasses. I draped my laptop case's strap over my shoulder and walked to _Accelerated Algebra _or as the course takers call it, "Accelebrated". Stifling a giggle, I walked into the classroom. As usual, I was the last one there, and took my seat across Kiyoteru. He was staring intently at the teacher, his eyes shielded behind the bright glare of his glasses. I stole a glance at Kaito, who was busy doodling miniature ice cream cones in the corner of the workpage. Staring at my own page, I realized that I had already drawn a few stray unicorns with moustaches, and quickly proceeded to solving the problems before me. They weren't that hard. I yawned and dropped my pencil on my desk, cringing when I realized how loud a sound that can make when a room is completely silent. Kaito glanced at me for a second, and smiled, warmly, a smile that caused me to quickly glance away after politely returning it. I stared at my hands and twiddled my thumbs as the rest of the class finished. I was pretty sure the teacher was asking us to share answers but I kept on staring down. My cheeks were burning. _All because of that one little smile…?_

_"Teto?"_

I thought I heard a muffled voice call my name.

"TETO!" The voice came clearly now. I fumbled for my notebook and looked up,

"Yes, Ms. Yuane!" I bowed my head slightly to acknowledge her.

Kaito threw me a pitiful glance. I wish he hadn't.

"What did you get for question 7b.?" she said sternly.

I recited my answer and gave a meek smile.

"Correct. Now Kiyoteru…" she circled around the class until we had covered all the questions.

After enduring a lecture, and preparing for out next test, I rushed out the door to find Miku.

The teal-haired girl was standing by my locker, talking to Yuma. As I approached, Yuma quickly looked up and threw his hand in the air,

"Hey Teto!"

"Hi Yuuuuuuuma!" I rolled the u, puckering my lips.

Trying to act swag, I presume, Yuma leaned against my locker door, but his hand slipped and he ended up hurdling towards the ground.

I giggled as I offered my hand. He gladly gripped it, his face a bright shade of crimson. As I tried to pull him up, my foot tucked under his bent knee causing me to join him on the tiled floor. I fell on top of his legs, my arms splayed to the side and my glasses by his wrist. His knees jammed into my stomach, then I plopped onto his shins. Yuma leaned back, surprised, and then curled his lips in a smile, his cheeks reddening further. Adjusting me off himself, he pulled his beanie on tighter, trying to preserve the little amount of smoothness he had left. Laughing, I rolled away, and curled my knees to my chest. Miku sighed as she gave us both a hand and pulled us up. Yuma stepped back, and a sharp _crrrck _echoed through the air. Realizing what happened, I collapsed to my knees

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I looked up at the ceiling. Yuma ducked his head, his expression confused,

"What's wrong?"

I held up the remains of my glasses, "My-my…"

Miku knelt down beside me, "Your Megane…"

"My Megane." I fiddled with the pieces in my hand, trying frantically to fit them back together, "My glasses are dead!"

"Teto?" Yuma's face was crestfallen, "I am so sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." I forced a smile, "I just won't be able to see for the rest of the day…" I gulped, "my poor glasses."

Yuma awkwardly wrapped me in a strangely comforting hug, "It'll be okay."

I could see Miku giggle from the corner of my eye. Gently shoving the tall boy away, I fumbled for my schoolbag and threw it over my shoulder, "It's not a big deal."

"See you after school?"

_Right. I'm supposed to study with Yuma after school today._ "Yeah, sure! Of course!"

"Great! See you at the library at 3:30!" He adjusted the headphones around his neck and disappeared down the hall.

I began to walk towards my next class, but found myself tripping and knocking into lockers every other step. Miku guided me in the right direction every so often until we arrived at the French room. My vision was drastically blurred, faces were obscured, and everything was multicolored blobs. I clenched the doorway as I whipped my face towards who I thought was Miku,

"I'm so sorry for this, Miku. Are you late to class?"

She shrugged, "I have study hall right now. So no biggie" She peeked into the classroom, "Bad day to not wear contacts."

"I guess." I took a cautious step into the classroom, "see you later."

Miku skeptically put her hand in the air, "See you Teto."

Within a few seconds of her departure I began to make my way through the desks, finally finding mine in the middle of the room. I was the first one there; even the teacher wasn't at her desk. Resting my face in my arms I waited for everyone else to arrive. It didn't take very long.

"Teto? Are you okay?" A genuinely concerned voice asked.

I lazily looked up to see a pair of deep blue eyes looking into mine. Frantically trying to sit upright, I threw him a lopsided grin, "Fine! I'm fine!"

Kaito brushed his blue hair out of his face, "Bon." And sat down on the desk beside me.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur." I tapped his shoulder, "You don't usually sit here."

He lifted up one eyebrow, "I don't?"

Now I began to feel unsure, "I don't think so…" I was sure my face was beginning to redden.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." He pulled out his French book and flipped it open, beginning to scan the pages. I tried to do the same, but the words were just blurred black lines scattered throughout the page. Kaito noticed my distress and leaned over my shoulder, his navy blue sweater brushing my arm,

"What's wrong?"

I tapped my temple, "No glasses."

"Don't you usually wear contacts?"

"Yeah, but I was too lazy today."

He chuckled, "Too lazy? Why is it so easy for me to imagine that?"

I playfully punched him in the arm, "Shut up."

"You know what; I've never really talked to you before." Kaito replied.

"Now that I think about it, you're right." I rested my cheek against my palm, "You're pretty cool." _Not like I didn't know that before…and it's not just the talking either, _I glanced away, _just being near him…is…_

People were beginning to flood into the classroom. Kaito gathered up his things and took a few steps back towards his desk, "Maybe we can talk later?"

"Yeah!" I wrapped my pigtail around my finger, "sure!"

"Great!" He flopped his books on his own desk, "Can't wait."


	7. Chapter 7

I walked to the library, my nose tucked under my neon green muffler. Bringing my wrist close to my eyes, I could barely make out the time _3:33pm. _My black boots echoed against the faded sidewalk as I turned the bend towards the plain gray building on a hill. I scanned the small parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief. Yuma's beaten up pickup truck was there in, mostly, one piece. _I wonder if he's even been here before…_

Pulling open the heavy doors, I smiled as I found myself surrounded with walls of books. The librarian smiled, "Hi Teto."

I put a hand up, "Hey."

"A strange boy with pink hair said that he needs to find you." She looked over her thick rimmed glasses, "do you know him?"

"Unfortunately."

She stifled a giggle, "Okay then! He's in the back."

"Thanks!"

I brushed my fingertips on the shelves as I made my way towards the archipelago of tables scattered in the back room. Yuma was hunched over a book, furiously chewing a pencil. I walked over behind him and placed my palms over his eyes.

"What took you so long?" He whined.

I retrieved my hands, "Had some…business." I pulled out a chair and made myself comfortable, "So what do you want to start with?"

"Math." He stuck his tongue out, "it sucks."

"Okay. But the last comment was unnecessary." I winked, "Almost obsolete."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"C'mon Yuma! That was a vocab word in 6th grade!" I elbowed him in the side, "Sound it out and use a dictionary."

"A DICTIONARY. You can't be serious."

I brought my hand to my lips, "Shhh. Now go and search it up."

"Whatever" he groaned.

After we cleared that up Yuma shoved his hand onto the paper, "Teto. These problems are hard."

"That's all of your homework!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Yuma really?" I glanced suspiciously at his books, "Is it like this for all of your subjects?"

"All except Choir." He slumped, "I mean, like, I pass choir. It's not like I sing well or anything."

"Dude, you sing gorgeously."

He brushed his hair from his forehead and raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Anything else you find gorgeous?"

I gently placed my hand on his cheek, and his eyes began to shimmer with anticipation, "Now that I think about it…" My palm slammed into his face, "No, not really."

"Ow."

"You deserved it."

"True dat." He thrust the paper towards me, "Now explain."

I sighed, "Alright."

Yuma was a pretty quick learner. He got how to solve the equations after I went through them step by step…I didn't really see what the problem was.

"Yuma!" I held his paper up, "You got all of these problems right on the first try!"

"Really?"

"Don't act so surprised." I pouted, "How come you're not doing as well in school? I mean, you got the hang of these really quick."

Yuma picked up his pencil and began tossing it in the air, "Eh. They bore me." He paused, "Unlike you."

"What's wrong with you Yuma? " I gripped the fringe of my skirt.

"Nothing." He smirked, "Nothing at all."

"I don't believe you…" I started.

"Teto, are you saying you still haven't figured it out?" Yuma gripped my hand, and began to drag me out of the building.

"We haven't done History yet!"

My captor pulled open the doors and steadied me outside, "Now think for a moment." Yuma cocked his head to one side and smiled, "Why do you think I have been acting strange around you. Or did the…thing…in the car?"

"The…thin- oh." _This is exactly why I put it in the vault. I just didn't want to believe it myself…_

"Teto, I love you." He looked down at his feet, "I-I always have."

Forcing a grin, I began to slide towards the library door, "Maybe we should get back to studying…"

"Wait, answer me this…" He grabbed my shoulder, "Do you…"

"Yuma, we really should be-"

Yuma cornered me against the brick wall of the library, his arms on either side of me. _You have a knack for making things awkward, don't you?_ His hair was blowing from under his beanie, the color kind of reminded me of pink lemonade. _Teto why the heck are you thinking of pink lemonade all of a sudden? Idiot._ I had to admit, he was cute. Everything about him was cute. His flushed cheeks, his boyish eyes… Except that he was forcing me against a wall. That definitely wasn't too attractive.

"Teto Kasane," he whispered in my ear, "Please…tell me…"

"Let's take this somewhere else," I placed my hand firmly on his wrist and shoved it down, "Don't do this at the library."

"I'm sorry," He backed away, "I know this place is special for you…I don't want to ruin it…"

"You'll never ruin anything for me Yuma…" I wrapped my arms around him, "You're one of my best friends. You always make things matter how awkward you are." I muttered under my breath.

I felt the warmth of his embrace as he pulled me closer, "You make me feel better too." I felt a hint of moisture on my forehead, "But you're more to me than just a best friend…"

"It's 4:45" I heard a faint beeping from my wrist, "We better go to work."

"Can we just stay like this a little longer?"

_I have to mention…this is nice….maybe…maybe I do like Yuma, more than a…_

_"_Sure…" I buried my head in his jacket, "But then we go to work, kay?"

He rested his chin on my hair, "Kay."

* * *

**OMG IS TETO GONNA STAY WITH YUMA?**

**BUT WHAT ABOUT POOR KAITO?**

**and what went down at school...?**

**hmmm**

**OH WELL **

**I HAVE LIKE 3 TESTS TOMORROW**

**IN SCIENCE, ENGLISH, AND FRENCH**

**SO.**

**BETTER GO STUDY NOW.**

**YES.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So awkward." I giggled as I once again fumbled with the door. Yuma pulled it open effortlessly,

"Like you're any better."

Seeu looked up as we walked in, "Gosh guys, you're late!" She stood up and placed her hands firmly on her hips, her cat ears pricked up with attention, "What took you so long?"

"Studying." I stated matter of factly as I slumped over to my spot.

"Okay. I better hit the books too." She pulled the strings of her silver sweatshirt and pulled the hood over her frizzy hair, "Bye!" She stopped suddenly in the doorway, "And by the way, I put up an add that said we needed more workers."

"Oh yeah…we really do…" Yuma nodded his head slightly.

"That should have been your job as _Assistant Manager."_ Jerking the beef jerky out of my stash, I ripped the bag open, "Seriously, be responsible."

"Fine. Thanks Seeu, see you, tomorrow." He chuckled at his own joke.

I let my palm collide with my forehead, "Yuma, one, that was a fail, two, that's Miku's fail."

"Hmph. I'm gonna get all up in my uniform now." He slid into the hallway, "Don't worry about me!"

"I won't. Promise." I looked down at my shirt, _I better change too. Nah, too lazy._

I heard a familiar chime as the door swung open. Instinctively I left my post and walked towards the noise, "Hi! Welcome to Gamerclan! I'm Te-"

"Teto-Tot." The blue haired boy adjusted his collar and revealed his teeth in a grin, "I know."

"Kaito! Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I don't gots them moneys."

"Gosh, you're worse than Yuma!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I mean nothing." I fiddled with my fingers, "So…want a job?"

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head, "That would be nice."

"You gotta ask Yuma, I am but a lowly cashier."

"Kay." He gripped his forearm, "I will."

Yuma walked out of the bathroom, whistling a familiar tune…_Call me Maybe…why Yuma? _As soon as he reached the chorus he yawned, "Yo Teto I-" He whipped his head around, "Oh heavens! A customer!"

"Oh heavens, is this for real?" Kaito whispered in my ear.

"I've learned something." I placed my hand on his shoulder and cupped my hand around his ear, "You gotta deal with it."

"Woah, thanks!" Kaito exclaimed sarcastically.

Yuma's copper eyes glinted for a moment, and then his right eyelid began to twitch. _Peculiar. _He forced a smile and yanked me away from the confused to-be employee.

"You want a job right?" His tone suddenly became harsh, and his grip on me became tighter, "Let's have an interview."

"Oh yes!" Kaito smiled sweetly and skipped after Yuma.

"Just keep on walking down this hall, I'll be with you in a moment."

"Okay!" The shorter boy nodded and continued down the hall.

"Teto, what were you doing with that…guy?" His voice suddenly softened, "Who is he?"

"Calm down, it's not like he's my boyfriend." I saw Yuma's tensed muscles relax, "I can have friends."

"Oh. Sure." I saw him begin to stutter with his words, it was adorable, "I feel like an idiot."

"Now give that interview all you got!" I shoved him into the room.

"Damn Teto I wasn't ready aughhhhh!"

"You okay Mr. Assistant Manager sir?" I heard Kaito's muffled voice through the door.

"Hmm? Ah yes!"

There was no way I was going to miss this.

Yuma's voice was slightly distorted, "So…um…What do you know about video games!"

"A ton!" Kaito's over enthusiastic voice rung clear.

"Good, good." I imagined him shifting uncomfortably in the oversized office chair, "So, I guess you seem responsible enough."

I'm sure Kaito was leaning for eagerly, "Yes?"

"You got the job." He muttered under his breath, "But not because I like you."

The doorknob began to vibrate, and I quickly returned to my register.

"Yay!" The blue haired boy screamed in a sing-song voice.

"You start tomorrow." Yuma shoved a black t-shirt in Kaito's arms, "You're working the shift with Seeu, it's short, from 3:30 to 4:45." The side of his lips began to quiver, I guess he was holding the mock smile for too long.

"Aww. I want to work with Teto." He widened his eyes and pouted, "Please?"

Yuma's expression fell into a strong creased frown, his odd eye twitch returning, "Heh. No." Turning the befuddled eccentric boy out the door, "See you later. Bye."

Returning his grip on me, he pulled me towards the back room, "C'mon, Teto I have something to show you."

"You didn't have to act that way towards Kaito."

He halted and glanced away, "I guess."

"Don't do that again." I patted him on the back, "At least you really showed what you were thinking. That's what I like about you, Yuma. You're open with stuff."

"Want me to bare it all?" He returned with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gripped the wall, "Yuma, you really freak me out sometimes."

"But really, follow me."

"We're supposed to be working," I winked, "but I guess we can take a break."

"So you do have a little bit of bad in you."

"It's not a big deal." I sprinted down the back hall, "Last on there is the last one!"

"Obviously." Yuma chuckled as he followed me into the room.

It was dark, the windowless walls were a faded gray, and the dusty wood was splintering beneath my feet. I could barely see, even now that I had popped in my contacts. I heard the door shut behind me, and raced towards Yuma.

"Why don't you turn on the lights?" I could tell that Yuma was grinning.

"Eh. That would make it lose it's effect."

"Oh no, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

*_click* _A bright rectangle of light revealed itself from the corner of the room, illuminating the entire surrounding area. I could make out the silhouette of an old videogame system, a…a

"Nintendo 64!" I plopped beside the system, "Mine broke ages ago! Yuma, where did you get this?"

"It's yours." He sat down beside me, "It's the same one…that broke." He tapped it's surface, "I fixed it."

"YUMA I LOVE YOU!" I swept up the remote and pressed start. The television was the only source of light in the small room, which made it even more amazing, "THANK YOU SO MUCH." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Teto! No need to get so emotion-" he stopped midsentence, "Wait, did you just say that you loved me?"

"Maybe," I turned my attention towards the screen, _Legend of Zelda; The Windwaker_. "Oh I've been waiting for this for ages!"

"So cute." He whispered.

"Yeah, Link can be pretty cute."

"Of course, that's totally who I meant." He scoffed, "Totally."

"Good."

"Sometimes Teto, I can't tell if you're sarcastic or not."

"You can't?"

"You're befuddling my mind!" He over dramatically gripped his head, "Well then, want some lemonade?"

"Lemonade?" I asked between slashes, "Duh!"

Yuma began to rise up stiffly, "Oh wait."

The pink-haired boy turned around, "Yeah?"

"Jerky?"

"Of course, princess."

I paused the game, "What did you just call me?"

"Princess." His eyes challenged mine, "Got a problem with that?"

"You knows it." I tackled the taller teen, knocking him to the ground laughing. We somersaulted out the door, landing on our backs, our limbs splayed out. Yuma propped himself on an elbow and turned towards me, "You love me, don't you?"

"Gawd Yuma!" I stood up and brushed the invisible dust from my skirt, "don't act so desperate."

Yuma joined me on two feet, "I'm not desperate!" He looked down, "I'm just really confident, that I'm really really hot."

"Sure you are."

"Haha! You do think I'm hot!"

"Nope."

"Aw."

"But I will give you a big hug, because you really need one right now."

"Yay!" Yuma held out his arms.

I walked towards him, and like always, stumbled on a stray wire. As I clutched his shoulders, trying to regain balance, a customer strolled in. _Perfect timing._ Humming a tune, he looked young, about our age, maybe a bit older. His darker brown hair faded to white by the ears, and he was oblivious to us until he arrived at the Mature game rack by our side. Finally noticing our presence, he looked up with a disgusted look on his face,

"Get a room." And slunk away, muttering about how teens disregarded personal space, or something like that.

* * *

**Yuma is so awkward.**

**It's adorable.**

**I have no idea what I'm writing when I write it so...**

**Yup. Someone's getting jelly.**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

I stumbled back on my feet, "Wait!"

"Hmm?" The person turned around, his one loose bang bobbing as he faced me, "So you do work here?"

"Well yes…I… we do. " I motioned towards Yuma "Welcome to GameClan!"

"Great! Can you help me with something?" His voice was low, smooth, and deep and he looked similar to what he sounded like. He was pretty good looking. Yuma studied my gaze and began to tense. I blushed softly.

"Of course! What can I do for you?" I smiled, "Looking for something in particular?"

"I don't really know," he coughed, "there's this girl…"

Yuma smirked knowingly and crossed his arms, "Here, let me help."

"Maybe both of you could help." He twisted his foot against the carpet and grinned, "I mean you guys seem like a pretty solid couple."

"Yeah, sure, wait. What?" I staggered back in shock, "You can't really mean that!

"And why can't he?" Yuma scoffed, kicking an invisible bucket.

"Why else were you clutching his shirt like that?" He pointed out, "It was obvious that you guys just kissed or had a moment or something." He raised one eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"You caught us!" Yuma laughed barely blushing, throwing his hands up in the air, he nudged me in the rib, "Now let's go help Mr…."

"Al."

"Let's go help Mr. Al find a game for his sweetheart,"

"KK whatever you say." I was confused, "So Al, what type of game does she like?"

"Well, she's a real pacifist, she can't stand for violence." He muttered something under his breath before continuing, "My little Annie is so sweet! And so cute! Ah~ I love her so much!"

_I wonder if Yuma ever talks like that about me. _I quickly threw the thought from my mind, _Probably not, I mean, our first kiss was yesterday, and I haven't even decided to be his girlfriend yet._

"Is she a puzzler?" I found myself instinctively asking, "And what system did you say she has?"

"Oh she's so smart. I bet she is. Is there a good video game with like, just puzzles? I wouldn't want her to think I was a nerd." His eyes grew wide, "I'm anything but a nerd. See I've got muscles!" He began to clutch the bottom of his sweater.

"No no no. No need for that." Yuma cautiously glanced to the side before waving his arms around to stop Al. "Here. Professor Layton and the Curious Village."

"Oh thank you!" Al clutched the game close to his heart. "How much?"

"Used or new?"

"Only the best for my sweet Annie!"

"So new then? " Yuma ripped the other copy out of his hand and replaced it with another, "Teto'll take you at the register."

"Thank you!" He skidded the game across the table, "Here!"

"Anything else you would like today?" I always tried my hardest not to say that line in a monotone.

"No."

"30 bucks please."

"How much was the used again?"

I stifled a laugh, "17."

"I'll take that."

"Here ya go." I already had the other copy prepared under the desk.

"Thank you! Ann will love this!"

"I know she will!" Yuma yelled as the guy ran out the door.

"That went well." I plopped down on the small couch in the corner of the store. Yuma sat down beside me.

"That kid really liked his girlfriend, didn't he?" He sighed.

"You can't call him a kid," I pointed out, "He's like a few years older than us."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"'Cause you were too busy being jelly of his abs." I teased.

"What no!" He patted his stomach, "I have perfectly fine abs, thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes, "That guy clearly has like 148% abs. Whereas you, my friend." I poked him on the cheek, "Have a modest 70%."

"My abs, are as good as that guy's." He glanced around, "Wanna see?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Positive!" I held down his sweatshirt to make sure my point was clear.

"I know you're not sure."

"I AM AS SURE AS I HAVE EVER BEEN BEFORE." I held my grip even tighter, and began to laugh, I have no idea why.

"You hungry?"

"Huh?" I let my grip loosen a bit.

"You never got that jerky."

"Oh no! Mah jerky!" I felt my hand collide with my cheeks. "I'll save you!" I crawled over Yuma and somersaulted across the floor, while the pink-haired boy's cheeks reddened at my action. I landed on my back, groaning.

"Jerky…" I whispered, stretching my hand towards the door, "My one true love…"

"What was that?" Yuma's dazed expression quickly grew alert.

"You're getting jealous of a snack food now?" I snorted, "That's a new low even for you."

"No. I'm just…" He was so cute when he was guilty. "Here, I'll get you your jerky."

"Really?"

He nodded and walked into the staff room. I just lied there, on the floor, and curled myself into a ball.

"WHIPPED CREAM!" White foam began to blur my vision.

"What the-" I started before defending myself.

"Every awkward moment is better with whipped cream?" He cocked his head, "right?"

"Where did you get that?"

"A book."

"You read a book?"

"Don't act so surprised!" He tossed a can towards me, "C'mon spray to your hearts content."

"You bet your spice I will." I rose up and shook the can, then stopped, "Let's do this outside."

"But baby it's cold outside." He whined

"Be a man. Make up for your lack of abs."

"Alright."


End file.
